A Mother Daughter talk
by Someday-Renee
Summary: After Operation SNOWING numbuh three goes home still angry about what numbuh four said about not liking anyone, so Genkei goes to talk to Kuki about love and boys, and kuki learns something about her parents that she never knew before.
1. Someone's Angry

Hi everyone, this is my Third story called a mother daughter moment. Remember At the end of operation Snowing, after Numbuh four says that he would never say I love you or act mushy like Jimmy and Anna? Well after all of that, Numbuh three goes home and is mad at everyone. That's when Kuki's mom goes to talk to her and shares something with kuki that she never knew before.

Chapter 1: Someone's angry

"Ya will never catch me acting like that! Not ever!" Numbuh four said Disgusted. That made Numbuh three A.K.A Kuki Sanban super angry, she growled and pushed him into the snow and stormed away. Leaving a giggling Numbuhs two and five, and a very confused Numbuh four as he said

"Whot, Whot ah say?" Numbuh five stopped laughing and told him as she helped him to his feet

"Numbuh Four, I think you should go talk to Numbuh three." Numbuh four looked even more confused and asked

"Why? She's the one who pushed me into the snow!" Numbuh five just told him as if she was giving him a hint

"Just try to talk to her anyway; I think she's mad about something "Somebody" said." Numbuh four really didn't get what she was trying to say, but he went off to go find Numbuh three.

"_That guy has a lot of nerve!"_ Numbuh three thought to herself as she built a snowman, the other kids were playing in the snow enjoying the rest of the snow day. "_How dare he say that to me? After all we've been through together, how can he even think that? I should never speak to-," _that's when her thoughts were interrupted by someone calling her name. She turned around to see Numbuh four running to her. All she wanted was Numbuh four to leave her alone. She gave him an angry face as he came to her and spoke to her

"Hey Numbuh three, whot are ya doing over her? Why aren't ya over here with us?" Numbuh three told him angrily,

"I really don't feel like it, Numbuh four. All I want to do is build my snowman in peace." Numbuh four could sense the tension in her voice and thought making her laugh would make her happy. He laughed as he said to her,

"Man, can you believe that crud Jimmy and Anna were talking about! That is whot ah call sickening and gross! Am ah Numbuh three!" he finished laughing enough to see Numbuh three's jaw drop.

Numbuh three had heard quite enough. She clenched her teeth and threw Numbuh four into the snow man she just finished building, and walked away. Numbuh four got up from the pile of snow he was in, and followed her. He caught up to her and asked her angrily.

"Why the heck did ya do that for!" Numbuh three stopped and turned to him as she as she told him angrily.

"You wouldn't understand even if I told you! And you deserved it anyway!" she told him as she started walking again. Numbuh four wondered where she was heading to so early on the one snow day of the year. So he asked her curiously,

"Well, where are ya going so early Numbuh three?" Numbuh three told him angrily

"I'm going home! That battle wore me out, you got a problem with that!" Numbuh four flinched at how angry she was, and said to her,

"No. but ah was wondering-," but he was interrupted by Numbuh three saying as she got to a hill that led to her house,

"Good, because if you did have a problem with that, I probably wouldn't care!" and with that Numbuh three turned angrily away and marched up the hill to her house. Numbuh four watched her sadly and walked away.

_Wow! Numbuh three sure is Angry. And if you thought she was angry outside wait until she gets home to her family.shivers Please R&R. thank ya and I love ya all! See ya!_


	2. Taking it out on everyone

**Okay I'm back with the next chapter just to refresh your memories, last time, Numbuh four went on and on about how love was gross and he'll never like anyone. That left Numbuh three really, really upset and she decides to go home after and now… (Oh and BTW, I'm calling Numbuh three by her first name here since she's with her family)**

Chapter Two: taking it out on everyone

Numbuh three opened the door to her house to find her parents in the living room and Mushi playing with rainbow money by the stair case. She angrily shook the snow off her boots and snow jacket and placed them in a near by closet. Kuki's father Kani saw Numbuh three come in and asked her

"Hi, Kuki Chan what are you doing home so early? Kuki tried to hide her anger and said

"It's really cold outside and I wanted to come in where it's warm. Plus I was hungry." She walked into the kitchen to grab a cookie that was in a jar. When she walked out of the kitchen Kani asked her,

"We'll don't you want to play with your friends a little while longer. It's still early and it is the only snow day of the year, you know." Kuki was getting tired of the questions that her dad was asking her, and was getting angrier that he wasn't dropping the subject; the last thing she wanted to think about was Numbuh four and the snow day. She told him with aggravation in her voice,

"No, Papa! I played with my friends already, and I know this is the only snow day of the year. I'm just really tired today, okay!" With that Kuki stomped upstairs pushing Mushi as she walked by. Mushi was about to say something about it but decided to keep her mouth shut after seeing Kuki's face as she walked by. Mushi has never seen her sister so angry before. Kuki went into her room to change into some dry clothes. Kuki then headed back down stairs to go into the living room but she tripped and almost fell when she slipped on a rainbow monkey Mushi was playing with. Kuki picked up the doll and gasped when she noticed which Rainbow Monkey it was. She then called Mushi,

"Mushi, Can you come here!" Mushi ran over to the staircase to see what her sister wanted she asked confused

"Yes, what is it? And why are you on the floor like that?" Mushi giggled, but Kuki made her stop giggling when she told asked her in a serious tone,

"Mushi, why do you have my Rainbow Monkey?" she held out the rainbow monkey so Mushi can see it. "I told you to ask before you play with them." Mushi just grabbed the arm of the rainbow monkey and told her innocently,

"Well, since you went out early with the Kids Next Door, I thought you wouldn't mind if I played with it since I'm grounded and I can't go outside." She said as she tried to pull the rainbow monkey away from kuki. Kuki pulled it back and told her

"Well I do mind, and I'm still a little upset that you hurt my other rainbow monkey! Remember Mushi?" Mushi then told kuki as she tugged heard at the other end of the rainbow monkey

"Well then let me play with this one. I promise I won't break it or anything. You're being a selfish meanie face kuki!" Kuki was shocked that she called her that and told her,

"Mushi, let go of it! And I'm not a selfish meanie face, you should learn to ask before taking things that don't belong to you, that's stealing you know." Mushi pulled on it harder to get Kuki to let go, but since kuki was a lot stronger than Mushi and easily pulled the rainbow monkey out of Mushi's grip. That caused Mushi to fall and hit her head. Mushi let out a cry which caused their parents to come in. Genkei asked after seeing Mushi with tears in her eyes,

"What happened here girls?" Mushi told her wiping the tears from her eyes

"Mama, Kuki won't let me play with the rainbow monkey and when I tried to grab it from her she made me fall and I hit my head." Genkei asked kuki with a serious tone

"Is this true Kuki Chan? Why would you do something like that?" kuki then protested angrily

"But Mama Mushi didn't even ask me if it was okay to play with it, and I she called me a Selfish meanie face!" Genkei looked at kuki and told her firmly

"Kuki, that's enough! Apologize to Mushi and go into the living room! Mushi you stay right here and play with that doll!" kuki mumbled sorry and tossed the doll at Mushi, she caught it and kuki went into the living room to watch T.V.

After a few minutes of watching T.V, kuki decided she wanted to play a video game. It was her favorite one even if it didn't have Rainbow Monkeys in it. It was a racing game that she used to play with Numbuhs two and four a lot. She played it for an hour until Mushi came into the living room and asked

"Kuki can I watch T.V now? Rainbow Monkey Babies is coming on soon." Kuki didn't even look up at her because she was so close to beating Numbuh two's high score. She just told Mushi

"No Mushi, I'm in the middle of a game here and I'm winning; besides I don't even like that show and I love Rainbow Monkeys more than anyone." Mushi then told her whiningly

"But kuki, it's coming on in five minutes. See your being a selfish meanie head again!" that caused kuki to look up from her game and told Mushi

"I am Not! You can watch it in the T.V in your room. I am playing a game I told you that already!" Kuki then looked back at the game which then said loudly "You Lose!" Kuki then Growled "I lost! and it's all because of you!" she said pointing at Mushi. Kani and Genkei were passing by the living room when they heard the yelling. They came back in and this time Kani decided to intervene,

"What is going on now, girls?" Kuki told him angrily

"Papa, I was playing my video game by myself when Mushi comes in and bothers me and now she made me lose." She pointed at the T.V. Mushi then argued

"But Papa, kuki has been playing her game for a long time now and my favorite show is coming on soon." Genkei asked Mushi,

"Well what show is it Mushi?" Mushi then answered her happily,

"It's Rainbow Monkey Babies, Mama and its coming on right now!" Genkei then said excitedly

"Oh kind of like that show, it's really cute. And kuki you have been playing your video game for a long time. Let Mushi watch her show and you can play your game later." Mushi cried

"YAYY, Thank you mama!" she turned the T.V to Rainbow Monkey Babies and Genkei and Mushi began to watch it. Kani then asked grumpily

"How can you girls watch this?" he said looking at the T.V disgustingly. Kuki agreed and said a little loudly,

"Yeah, papa I love rainbow monkeys but I don't like this show. I like Rainbow monkey Kids better. Mushi then turned to kuki angrily

"Kuki, Hush!" kuki then made a grumpy face and said with an attitude to Mushi,

"Don't tell me to hush! I'll talk when ever I want to talk!" Kani had enough of the arguing and what it looked like it was kuki who had mostly been starting them, and told her

"Kuki Chan, Stop it, now." Kuki looked at all of them angrily and said

"Fine, I'm going up to my room! I don't need to play a stupid video game anyway to make myself happy!" everybody else just looked at her as she walked up the stairs. Numbuh three noticed that they went back to watching T.V as she looked from the stair case, she yelled

"Why doesn't anyone care about MY feelings!" and with that she ran up the stairs everyone got a little surprised when kuki slammed the door. Mushi then said

"Who put bees in her hundies? Genkei and Kani both glare at her as she went back to watching T.V. Kani who wasn't paying much attention to the program anyway said

"I'll go talk to kuki" Genkei then stopped him as he got up off the couch to leave, and said

"No, Kani I'll go talk to kuki alone." Genkei then started to head up the stair to see what she could do to help kuki with what's bothering her.

_Man! Kuki was a Real jerk to her family, right guys? And what things are Genkei and Kuki gonna talk about you ask? Find out on the next exciting chapter of this story. R&R please and tell me what you guys thought of this chapter. Love Ya!_


	3. Genkei talks to Kuki

**Okay, thanks to the help of awesome reviewers here's the New and improved chapter of the story. Now that the thanking is out of the way, let's get on with the story…**

Chapter 3: Genkei talks to Kuki.

Kuki stretched out on her bed staring up at the ceiling of her room, still thinking about what Numbuh four said, his words were like train tracks running through her mind like a runaway train. _"Ya will never catch me acting like that! Not ever!" _Numbuh three sighed as she sat up on her bed and picked up a picture that was standing in a frame, it was one of all her friends, it was taken at Numbuh Five's 10th birthday party, they all looked really happy in that shot, especially her and Numbuh four, they were both making silly faces at the camera and they looked really funny. Kuki glanced at the picture and sadly asked to herself,

"Not ever? Is there something about me that's weird or something?" her thoughts were interrupted by Genkei coming into her room,

"Kuki what exactly is it that's bothering you? You've been upset ever since you came home. Is it me, did I do something?" Kuki sighed as she put the picture down

"No mama it's nothing you did" Genkei closed the door to her room,

"Is it your father?" Genkei asked

"No Mama, Papa didn't do anything either" kuki said getting tired of the questions. Genkei then asked knowing that her daughter was losing her patience,

"Then it's Mushi right?" Kuki yelled,

"No! Mushi didn't really do anything to upset me! One of my friends did!" Kuki was glad to get that off her chest it was like a brick wall was being lifted off of her. Genkei then asked her a little angry,

"Then why are you taking it out on us!" Kuki got up from her bed and walked to the other side,

"Because, my friend doesn't live here!" Genkei sat on the bed as kuki sat on the edge and asked her

"Kuki, what exactly Did Wally say to you?" kuki turned to her mother and began to tell her

"Well he said that-…wait a minute how do you know Wally said something? Genkei cracked a grin and said proudly

"Kuki Chan, I'm a Mom we know everything. So go on tell me what happened." Kuki started up again,

"Well, we just finished defeating Evil-," Kuki stopped her self after remembering the KND rule about not telling parents about the Kids Next Door or anything related to it. "I mean, we were just finished playing defeat the Evil fourth grade president and this girl named Anna, told the evil president Jimmy that she loved him after keeping it inside for so long. So they were acting lovey dovey, and do you know what Wally said Mama?" Genkei was really interested and asked her,

"No, what did he say?" kuki continued

"He said that he will never act like that with anyone, and he said that it was gross." Kuki finished sadly. Genkei then asked her excitedly

"So, what happened after he said all that kuki?" Kuki twisted her long green sleeves and said,

"I got really angry and pushed him into the snow, and walked away to be by myself , but he followed me after a little while, and made another rude comment about love, so I threw him into the snowman I made, and then he asked me why I did that to him and-," she was interrupted by her mother

"So, did you tell him how you feel?" Kuki thought about it and said

"Well, actually…no I didn't tell him." Genkei raised an eye brow as she asked

"Oh so I see, you expected Wally to read your mind and guess that you like him instead of you telling him. Am I right Kuki Chan? Kuki explained

"No mama! I guess I always expected Wally to be first to tell me how he felt but I guess I was wrong." All of a sudden Genkei started giggling; Kuki was confused she didn't find anything about this and asked her mother,

"Mama, what's so funny?" Genkei stopped giggling a little bit and told her,

"Oh, it's just that something very similar happened to me when I was about your age." Kuki's eyes grew to the size of balloons as she asked,

"Really mama? Tell me the story Please!" Genkei got comfortable and began to tell her the story,

"Well, in Japan I was in this group called the Kids Next Door. We fought adults of all kinds, who were trying to control kids' lives." Kuki stopped her,

"Wait Mama, I thought you had to be decommissioned after your 13th birthday. So how can you remember that?"

"Oh, the decommissioned rule was put into affect long after I was 13 so there was nothing they could do about it after I turned into an adult, so that's how I remember." Genkei explained as she continued with the story

"Well anyway, my sector was Sector T, and my codename was Numbuh 72. My friend's codenames were, Numbuhs 70, 71, 73, 74 and 75. Well I had a huge crush on Numbuh 75, he was a complete hottie, with the great smile and hair and the nicest brown eyes I've ever seen. Well, one day we has to go on a mission to stop a band of evil adults from destroying the fire works that were supposed to be launched for all Japanese children to see, it was a special holiday dedicated to kids that day. We stopped the villains and got to watch the fire works. Numbuh 75 and I were watching the fire works together when we saw a heart shaped fire work light up the sky. I thought it was Romantic but Numbuh 75 said it was gross. So I asked him if he liked anyone in the KND, and he looked at me as if I was completely insane and said that Love is for Girls and that it's for the weak and that he would do a thousand hours of chores than to ever like a girl." Kuki then asked eagerly

"He said that mama, what did you do? Genkei was really embarrassed as she said

"I…Um…kinda punched… him out. And when he finally woke up from being unconscious for an hour, He said that I was the first girl who ever punch him like that. And he was impressed at how hard a girly girl like me can actually hit. And that made me like him even more and we've been very close ever since then." Genkei finished. Kuki then complained,

"See mama, why do boys have to act like that? How come boys act mean towards girls and call us names?" Genkei then said simply,

"Well, Kuki boys are idiots, and we mature way faster than them anyway. Not to mention we're smarter and faster than them." Genkei finished with a small giggle. She then asked kuki with a smile.

"Hey, Kuki Chan do you want to know what Numbuh 75 is doing now?" Kuki answered angrily,

"He's probably thinking about what a stupid head he was for saying that to you." Genkei just laughed

"Nope! Numbuh 75 is in the living room watching T.V with your sister." Kuki's eyes almost popped out of her head as she asked

"You mean Numbuh 75 is actually Papa? You knew Papa when you were 10 years old?" Genkei told her,

"Yep he is, and I knew you're father way before we joined the KND. We were about 3 years old when we met." Kuki then asked her mother,

"Mama, do you think I was mean to Wally today?" Genkei laughed and said

"Oh yeah! You were and to a lot of other people too." Then Genkei got serious with kuki and said to her

"Now, Kuki if you want to be angry, that's okay but be angry at yourself! Don't take it out on us or other people, because if you do it again we can and will get angry back! Do you understand me young lady?" Kuki lowered her head in shame and said

"Yes mama I understand." Genkei nodded her head and said

"Good, Now I think we both know what you must do." She glanced at the picture that was sitting on the end table. And then she said "Oh and Kuki the next time you want to say something to someone just say it, don't expect anyone to read your mind. She finished as she headed for the door. That's when Kuki finally decided to speak again

"Hey mama?" Genkei turned around,

"Yes Kuki?" kuki then asked with a small smile,

"Did you really punch out Papa!" Genkei smiled and nodded her head as she opened the door,

"Yeah, I did and I pack a powerful punch!" she said raising her fist triumphantly. Kuki laughed as she watched her mom leave the room. Kuki began to think about what her mom talked to her about and how unfairly she treated the people she cares about. Then she remembered what her mom said _"I think we both know what you must do now." _

"What? What should I do?" she thought to herself as she paced around her room.

_Imagine that! Kani and Genkei were once KND operatives, didn't see that coming did ya? What is Kuki gonna now? And what did Genkei mean when she said "I think we both know what you should do."? Find out in the next chapter and R&R please! Love ya!_


	4. Saying you're sorry

**Okay I'm back! School is a killer, anyway thanks to Sooper Cool reviewers here's the next chapter…**

Chapter 4: saying you're sorry

A half hour later Kuki came out of her room, with a brand new Rainbow Monkey, she got this Rainbow Monkey after Mushi Broke her other one, she never took it out of the box until now. She quietly came down stairs and saw that everyone was watching Rainbow Monkey Kids. She stepped into the living room, that's when Kani saw her first, he glared at her for a second then smiled as Kuki grinned sheepishly and gave him a kiss on the cheek. The next person who saw her was Genkei, she smiled at her and laughed when kuki gave her a big hug and whispered

"Thanks, Mama" Genkei returned the hug

"It's no problem Kuki Chan." Kuki released her mother and went over to Mushi who was grinning at her, as if she expecting something nice too. Kuki sat next to Mushi on the couch and lifted her on to her lap. That's when she gave her the Rainbow Monkey she brought down with her, Mushi gasped with happiness and said to her

"Wow, you're giving this to me Kuki?" Kuki smiled and nodded

"I sure am. And this Rainbow Monkey is brand new." She said pointing to the doll. Mushi hugged the rainbow monkey tight in her arms. Then kuki looked at Mushi with a sorry look and said

"Um…Mushi, I'm …uh really so-," she was cut off when Mushi pulled her into a great big hug

"It's okay! I forgive you." She giggled. Genkei and Kani smiled at each other as they watched the girls watch the Rainbow Monkey show. When the show finished Mushi ran upstairs to play with her new rainbow monkey. Kani and Genkei were in the kitchen sipping coffee. They got a little surprised when they heard Kuki scream

"Mama, Papa, I'm going back outside okay! I'll be back later bye!" Kani turned to Genkei

"Where is she off to Genkei? It sounded like she was in a big hurry." Genkei just smiled and said to him

"Oh, I think I have a pretty good feeling where she's headed Kani." She laughed as she took another sip of coffee.

(Now I'll go back to calling her Numbuh three since she's not home anymore, anyways)

Numbuh three walked up along block and stopped in front of a house. She walked up slowly and knocked on the door. She waited anxiously for the door to open, and when it did, it was Numbuh four who answered the door. He looked at her confused

"Numbuh three! Whot are ya doing here?" Numbuh three looked down and fiddled with her long sleeves as she told him nervously,

"I-I just wanted to apologize for yelling at you and throwing you into the snow." Numbuh four smiled and put a hand her shoulder

"It's okay Numbuh three. Ya was just angry really, Ah know you really didn't mean all of those things." Numbuh three nodded and smiled

"Yeah, I really didn't mean it. I was kind of being a Jerk. So I'm really sorry." Numbuh four then told her

"Hey Numbuh three. Ah think ah know why you were so mad." Numbuh three's eyes widened as she asked him

"You do know?" Numbuh four nodded his head

"Numbuh five told me about it after you went home that you were angry because you thought I was makin' fun of you because you act all lovey dovey." Numbuh three began to breathe easy after that and decided not to tell him the real reason why she was so upset. She kind of agreed

"Um, she sure was right about that. Numbuh five is a smart girl." She said smiling. She then moved in on Numbuh four with one of her adorable smiles and asked him

"Numbuh four, um were you serious when you said that you will never act like that, the way Jimmy and Anna were?" Numbuh four blushed and looked away as he answered

"Uhm, no ah mean, I guess it's something ya have to get used to. Ah guess anything possible so ah might act like that with someone soon" he smiled looking at her. Numbuh three smiled herself and said

"I guess it could happen one day soon. So I'll see you tomorrow Numbuh four okay." Numbuh three added realizing that it was getting a little late. Numbuh four agreed

"Yeah, ya should be heading back home now. See ya at the tree house tomorrow Numbuh three." Numbuh three began to walk off but ran back and gave Numbuh four a huge hug, then she ran hurried up the block and turned the corner. Numbuh four blushed a bit and shook his head as he closed the door.

Numbuh three walked home with a happy spirit and a clear conscience. When she got home she saw her mother sitting on the couch with a few boxes and albums spread all over the floor. When she saw her daughter she told her eagerly

"Come Kuki Chan. There is something you should see." She pointed to the things that were all over the living room floor" Numbuh three slowly walked over to the couch to see what her mother was so excited about to see.

_Sorry about the short chapter but, Aww isn't that Sooper sweet! Kuki apologized to her family and to Numbuh Four. Boy I wonder what's up with those boxes and albums that Genkei has? Find out next chapter and R&R pretty please! Love ya... Man, now I have to go do my homework. (Groans)_


	5. Pictures, Memories & Special Gifts

**Okay Guys sorry for the delay but here's the last chapter of this Enjoy it.**

Chapter 5: Pictures, Memories & special gifts

Kuki sat on the floor and looked curiously at the things that were scattered on the floor,

"Mama, what is all of this stuff." Genkei pulled out a very large photo album that read in big gold letters "Genkei & Kani". And explained to kuki,

"I just wanted to show you some of the memories your father and I shared when we were little." She opened the photo album and the first picture seen was a picture of two small kids, one with two very long pig tails, and the other with spikey black hair. The girl was had her arms around the little boy and made a "V" sign with her fingers the boy had a thumbs up sign and was grinning. Kuki gasped at how familiar these kids looked and then asked her mother,

"This is you and Papa isn't it Mama?" Genkei just smiled and said

"It sure is. This is when we were about six years old" she then turned the page and said "Oh and this picture is when we were at a water park, Me and your father went on the water slide so many times that we threw up!" she said laughing. Kuki laughed too and turned the page. The next picture was Genkei with a broken leg. And she didn't look to happy. Kuki then said with concern,

"Mama, what happened here? Why do you have a broken leg?" Genkei looked at the picture and told her,

"Oh, that's when your father gave me a broken leg when we were eight years old." Kuki's eyes widened as she said

"What he broke your leg? That wasn't very nice!" Genkei waved at her and laughed

"No, no, there was this big bike race and I never knew how to ride a bike, so your father was teaching me when accidentally let go of the bike, and I fell down a hill and my leg landed on a rock. I was upset in the picture because I couldn't participate or watch the race." Kuki calmed down and said with a sigh of relief,

"Oh, well then that was very nice what papa tried to do then." Genkei nodded and then told her as she pointed to another picture of a bike with a wagon attached to the back of it,

"Well, when your father saw how sad I was, he and Numbuh 74 attached a red wagon to the back of his bike, so that I could participate in the race too. It was really fun riding in the wagon. And the best part was that we even won the race!" she pointed to another picture that shows Genkei on top of Kani's shoulders holding the trophy in the air. Kuki then said dreamily,

"Aww, Mama that is sooo sweet! But where's the trophy why haven't I ever seen it." Genkei said explained

"Well that's because you never asked, Kuki. But if you want to see it here it is." She then pulled out a huge trophy from one of the boxes. The trophy was a gold cup with big gold handles and on the bottom was engraved in Japanese "this trophy is awarded to Kani and Genkei." It was really a beautiful trophy to see. Genkei then pulled out a smaller box and opened the lid,

"Kuki, I wanted give you this on Christmas but I think this a perfect time to give it to you now" Genkei pulled out a gold heart shaped locket, with pink blue and green jewels all over it. She explained as she opened the locket,

"Your Father gave me this locket on my 10th birthday. It was a present celebrating seven years of being best friends, see, you can see the picture of when we first met at a park." Kuki gasped as her mother put the locket around her neck. Genkei then said to her,

"Oh and If you turn to the next part of the locket you'll find a picture that is very familiar to you." She said smiling; kuki turned to the next page of the locket and saw a picture of her and Wally when they first met. They were at a park and she was giving him a huge hug. Kuki could remember that day as if it had happened yesterday,

_Flash back 5 years ago…._

"_Stupid cruddy new place! Why did we have to move here?" a five year old Wally said to himself as he walked through the park. He then spotted some kids playing with a Frisbee, and walked up to them_

"_Hey, Can Ah play with ya?" the kids laughed wickedly at him and said_

"_No way! You talk kinda funny!" they said walking way, laughing at his Australian accent. That made him angry and then started yelling,_

"_I hate this place! Ah don't have any friends! There's nothing to do here! And it's Cruddy Boring! I Hate this place! I hate this place!"_

"_Quiet, Wally! Now Cheer up!" a small voice said to him, he looked around and asked angrily,_

"_Hey! Whosaid that? Who are you?" the small voice asked him_

"_Do you want a friend Wally?" he nodded and said_

"_Yeah ah want a friend and how do you know my name?" the small voice said to him_

"_ I've been watching you, and I like you. So Cheer Up!I'll be you're friend and I'm gonna try to make you happy." Wally then looked around and said_

"_Well where are ya? I can't see ya anywhere!" the small voice Giggled and said_

"_Look up in the tree, silly!" he looked up and saw a Japanese girl standing on top of a really, really high branch. She had two ponytails and was wearing a long sleeved sweater and black pants. She waved and asked him,_

"_Hello, Can you see me now?" Wally looked up and squinted,_

"_Yeah but I can't see you very good though!" The Japanese girl laughed as she flipped off of the tall tree branch and landed on the ground, Wally looked excited as he asked her,_

"_You know my name so what's yours?" The Japanese girl politely introduced herself,_

"_My name is Kuki. Kuki Sanban. And It's very nice to meet you Wally." She said to him. Wally then asked her,_

"_How did you get up in that tree, and flip offlike that?" kuki then explained _

"_Oh, I love to climb and flip off ofstuff. Its sooo much fun. I love fun!" Wally smiled and told her_

"_Ah'm kinda glad you're here Kuki. I won't be so alone anymore, are you gonna be my friend for a long time?" kuki smiled too and said_

"_Sure! You're coming with me! We'll have loads of Fun!" She shouted taking his arm and pulling him away._

Kuki smiled as she remembered that day. She held the locket and looked at the small picture. Genkei then sighed happily,

"Yeah, that was the best gift ever Kuki." Kuki smiled and closed the locket and she said to her mother,

"Yes, and it still is the best gift ever!" she giggled as she hugged her mother. Genkei laughed too as she got up to leave

"Now I'll leave you with these things so you could look at them some more. Make sure you put everything away when you're done nice and neat okay?" she told her daughter. Kuki nodded and opened the locket again and looked at the picture.

"Yeah, I'll tell him how I feel when I'm ready…And Not a moment sooner!" she said closing the locket and looking over some pictures of her parents Kani and Genkei.

_Well, that's the last Chapter of the story! Wasn't that sweet! Let me know if you like it. And look out for my next story operation H.A.T.E. it's when a new villain kidnaps Kuki with out the sector V knowing, and turns all of the love she has for her friends into pure hatred, can Sector V find out what happened before kuki turns completely evil and destroys them all! R&R please! Love Ya All! See ya!_


End file.
